plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloesaurus
225px |strength = 4 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Cactus Animal Plant |trait = None |ability = Dino-Roar: Heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1. |flavor text = A roaring force of life. A crushing force of destruction.}} Aloesaurus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 4 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability heals all plants on the field, including it, and the plant hero for 1 . This ability stacks with each Aloesaurus on the field and persists until all Aloesaurus are removed from the field. Origins It is based on the Aloe vera, a succulent plant commonly used to treat sunburns, and the Allosaurus, a genus of theropod dinosaur that lived 155 to 150 million years ago during the late Jurassic period. Its name is a portmanteau of "Aloe," the real-life plant it is based on; and "Allosaurus," the real-life dinosaur it is based on. The first sentence of its description is based on its Dino-Roar ability, which is based on aloe vera's healing properties. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Cactus Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description A roaring force of life. A crushing force of destruction. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Aloesaurus isn't what you would call a hard-hitting plant, but its healing ability is what makes this good. Due to its healing ability, Aloesaurus shines in many decks, but is most prominent in a specialized healing deck with Pepper M.D. and Heartichoke. Its ability also heals everything including your plants and Aloesaurus itself, and because many of your plants will be damaged during the game, there are plenty of opportunities for its ability to activate, as long as you draw a card. However, given how little Aloesaurus heals individually, you need to draw lots of cards in order to make a real difference. Unfortunately, the Solar class lacks ways to draw cards, the only ways to do so being 2nd-Best Taco of All Time and Sage Sage. This issue can be easily negated as Chompzilla or , but Aloesaurus will be less effective with other heroes in terms of its Dino-Roar ability. Aloesaurus also lacks fighting power, but if you do it right, Heartichoke and Pepper M.D. will take care of the firepower anyway. All Solar heroes but Solar Flare are able to use it effectively. *Chompzilla has access to lots of card draw to activate Aloesaurus' Dino-Roar ability easily, as well as stat-boosting cards that improve the overall health of plants. *Rose can use Aloesaurus in her healing deck. While that can be done by any other hero too, she has access to Planet of the Grapes, which allows her Heartichokes to easily draw cards, creating in a loop until everything is healed to full, your opponent blocks Heartichoke's damage, or you have 10 cards in your hand. *Wall-Knight lacks easy ways to draw cards unlike the two heroes mentioned above, but his high-health plants appreciate the healing a lot. He also has many health-boosting tricks to improve Aloesaurus' health. If he fills the field with lots of high-health Team-Up plants, Wall-Knight can theoretically use Aloesaurus (and Pepper M.D.) the best out of all Solar heroes. *Solar Flare, however, is better off not using this plant, as many plants have low health, which renders them unable to survive most attacks. The only exception would be if she presses her luck, uses a transforming deck, and then gets high-health plants. But if Transfiguration is involved in that strategy, she will have to protect Aloesaurus as well, or else it will transform too. Either way, the Kabloom class is horrible in terms of card draw, with the only option being the expensive Petal-Morphosis. But most importantly, you will want to remove any Sneezing Zombies on the field, as she will prevent Aloesaurus from healing. While Aloesaurus has enough strength to destroy any unboosted Sneezing Zombie already on the field, remember that your opponent can play more Sneezing Zombies to get around that. Against Aloesaurs won't be much of an offensive threat, especially compared to other legendaries, but it can be a real pain in the neck with its healing ability; if your opponent's deck is focused on drawing cards, then their plants will be very hard to remove, as Aloesaurus will heal off most of the damage, if not all of it. If your opponent is running a healing deck, Aloesaurus is more threatening than annoying. Either way, Aloesaurus is best removed as soon as possible. But not only is its ability annoying, Aloesaurus is also a pain to remove. 7 health is a lot of turn 5, which means not many zombies can destroy it in one attack, especially combined with the healing. Fortunately, , , and heroes have access to Deadly zombies, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science respectively, all of which are able to destroy it easily. heroes have access to instant-kills too, but they aren't as cost-effective as the others, as they must play an extra card to lower Aloesaurus' strength. heroes can overwhelm Aloesaurus with sheer damage, which is easy due to Exploding Fruitcake (which can destroy it in one use) and Final Mission's existence, although both have their own penalties. They can also use Quickdraw Con Man to essentially cancel the healing done to their opponent due to his ability, but he needs to be boosted as Aloesaurus can be played to intercept him, and it can destroy an unboosted Quickdraw Con Man in one attack. You can also Bounce Aloesaurus, but this is only possible as a Sneaky hero, and Aloesaurus can be replayed. However, the best counter to Aloesaurus is Sneezing Zombie, as it shuts down Aloesaurus' ability completely. But just like Quickdraw Con Man, beware if she is played before Aloesaurus, as it can be played after her to destroy her on the very turn she is played. Gallery AloesaurusStat.jpg|Aloesaurus' statistics AloesaurusCard.jpg|Aloesaurus' card AloesaurusUnlocked.jpg|Aloesaurus unlocked AloesaurusGrayedCard.jpg|Aloesaurus' grayed out card 4B97CE1B-4750-4345-8FF8-4FF93135ADA3.jpeg|Aloesaurus's grayed out card in the collection menu Aloesaurus Card Face.png|Aloesaurus' card image Aloesaurus texture 2.png|Aloesaurus' textures (1) Aloesaurus texture 1.png|Aloesaurus' textures (2) Aloesaurus.png|HD Aloesaurus aloesaur.gif|Aloesaurus' idle animation Aloe-la.png|Aloesaurus being played Biting's a pain.png|Aloesaurus attacking Heal Pulse.png|Aloesaurus activating its ability Outta juice.png|Aloesaurus destroyed Alil'saurus.png|Aloesaurus shrunken by Shrink Ray Gnawing intensifies.png|Shrunken Aloesaurus attacking Dismembered.png|Shrunken Aloesaurus destroyed FrozenAloesaurus.jpg|Aloesaurus frozen UntrickableAloesaurus.jpg|Aloesaurus with the Untrickable trait Rocket Science on Aloesaurus.jpg|Rocket Science being used on Aloesaurus Trivia *It is a reskin of Bananasaurus Rex. Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Healing plants